Sleeping Books
by Bleenow
Summary: Blake wants to read and Yang wants attention. Short and fluffy story.


Today was just another day in Blake's life. Sitting on the bed, the faunus was lost inside those pages, her gaze fixed on the ink made her live a world of fantasy.  
>Her hands were holding the last book released from her favorite autor, and the story had drowned her in the most pleasuring way. Her golden eyes moved along the lines, excited, internalizing every word, feeling her hair stand on end everytime she reached an important situation.<p>

Alone in the room, at times like these, she felt in peace. Blake loved her teammates and the moments they spent together were always full of fun and enjoyment, but sometimes she needed calm. Even if it was just a little bit.

In less than a whisper, Blake's peace broke when the room's door opened, showing a stirred blonde.

"Blakeeeey, I'm here!"

Yang entered in a rush, excited, like a bomb. Blake's ears flicked and a half-smile appeared in her face.

"Welcome."

Even though her girlfriend was there, the faunus kept her eyes on the book, still spellbound by the ink words.

Yang, approaching to the girl who was ignoring her, crouched at the edge of the bed, staring at the brunette. The faunus just turned the page, keeping her eyes on the lines. There were three chapters left to finish the book and she knew Yang could break her reading mood if she wanted. And Yang always wanted.

"Blake, look at me." demanded the blonde.

"Just a moment."

It seems like Blake had arrived to the climax of the story, her eyes were sparkling.

"Blakey, won't you notice your girlfriend?" Yang was almost pouting.

"If I notice you, I won't be able to finish this, Yang." Said the faunus turning the page again. "And I can't stop right now."

The blonde knew that was a true statement. When Blake finds a really good book, she could even forget she had a date. Yang had proved it. Right now, her girlfriend seemed too absorbed to tease her. She wouldn't even try it.

Yang stared at the faunus, admiring her. Even if they had things in common, Yang never liked reading as much as her girlfriend, so, at times like these, the only thing she could do was understand Blake's love for books and let her enjoy them. The blonde was happy if Blake was happy, so it didn't matter, anyway.

Giving up her teasing, the blonde stretched her body on the bed, beside the faunus, wrapping her arms around her waist. Resting her head on her chest, she heard how Blake's heart pounded, faster every second. She knew it was because of her and that made her feel full of joy.

"Can I stay here?"

Blake half-smiled, feeling her warmth.

"Sure."

The faunus, holding her book with just one hand, stroke her girlfriend's hair with the free one, softly, caressing her. Even though Yang was obsessed with her hair, she let Blake play with it. The only one allowed, beside her sister.

Several minutes later, Yang felt herself falling asleep. Being able to rest on Blake's chest was too good. She was soft, smooth, perfect. Better than any pillow, better than anything.

On the spur of the moment, the blonde, half-sleeping, felt a pair of lips pressing on her forehead, tenderly. Rubbing her eyes, Yang looked up to see the faunus staring at her.

"Did you finish that amazing story?" The blonde managed to ask.

"It seems so, sleepy beauty."

Blake leaned back, lying in the bed, adjusting her body to her girlfriend's. She stroked Yang's cheek with the back of her hand and slowly approached to her, pecking the blonde, quickly, on the lips.

Yang, unable to control their feelings, let a smile appeared on her mouth. She loved her _so much_. Her eyes, though, were closing little by little. She couldn't fight against her sleep.

"You're the one not noticing your girlfriend now, aren't you?"

Yang heard that like a distant and faint whisper. Even if she tried, it was impossible for her to answer Blake's question. She was already sleeping.

Blake, seeing the blonde dealing with her body needs, just let out a sigh and hugged her tightly, protecting the most important thing of her life with her arms.

"Sweet dreams, Yang."


End file.
